


Open Arms

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Reconciliation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: They had been separated for three months. Three months of pining and hell for Fandango. Three months of cursing life and realizing he would doanythingto get Tyler back.The opportunity to get Tyler back presented itself the previous night. They were required to be at a media event together. Fandango hadn’t meant to fall back in love but one whiff of hydrangeas and he wasgone.





	Open Arms

__**We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side  
\- Open Arms by Journey **

Fandango inhaled deeply, the floral scent of Tyler’s hydrangea conditioner tickling his nose. It was a smell that he hadn’t realized how much he missed until it was gone. He closed his eyes, allowing the scent to take him away. If he listened closely, he swore their hearts beat in time with each other. 

They had been separated for three months. Three months of pining and hell for Fandango. Three months of cursing life and realizing he would do _anything_ to get Tyler back. 

Their separation had been his fault to begin with. Fandango thought they were too close. He thought they needed a chance to see what else was out there before they even thought about settling down. Tyler hadn’t been so sure but he reluctantly agreed to it. Looking back, Fandango realized he hurt Tyler in a way he never wanted to. 

The opportunity to get Tyler back presented itself the previous night. They were required to be at a media event together. Fandango hadn’t meant to fall back in love but one whiff of hydrangeas and he was _gone_.

Too much champagne and too many missed moments conspired to take over and life happened. 

Now, Fandango is sobering up and coming to realize this is _exactly_ what he wanted. 

He wanted Tyler back. 

“Breezy.” The familiar nickname felt strange on his tongue, especially since hadn’t used it in months. “I know I was an idiot. I now know I was a bigger idiot for letting you go.” 

To the unknowing person, Tyler was sound asleep. Fandango knew better. Tyler _pretended_ to be asleep. It was a trick that Fandango knew well. 

“I would pay _any_ price to have you back.” 

Tyler remained quiet, but his breathing sped up, a sure sign he was listening. Fandango took this as a cue to keep talking. 

“Can you _please_ find it in your heart to forgive me, Breezy?” Fandango cleared his throat. “If you come back to me, I’ll be what you want. I’ll be what you need.” He watched Tyler shift, his blonde hair loose and fanned out like a halo. His beard stubble tickled Fandango’s chest. Fandango couldn’t resist caressing Tyler’s cheek. “I promise to treat you like the treasure you are.”

"Are you still drunk?" Tyler asked, his eyes fluttering open. He sounded serious but his smirk gave away the fact he teased. 

"Not quite. Just watching you," Fandango replied honestly. He exhaled, tightening his grip. "Forgot how much I missed you sleeping with me." He gulped, deciding now was as good a time as any. "So, will you give me a second chance?" 

"No," Tyler said without hesitation. Fandango felt the disappointment rise in him. Tyler nudged him, managing to both ground him and and draw his attention towards him. "I want a _fresh_ start." 

"A fresh start, Breezy?" Fandango watched as Tyler scooted up to him and kissed his cheek. When Fandango turned, Tyler proceeded to peck him on the lips. 

"A fresh start." Tyler kissed him a second time and then, a third time. "Love you, Dango."

"Love you too." 

-fin-


End file.
